


James the matchmaker

by Necessity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And essays, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Student!Remus, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necessity/pseuds/Necessity
Summary: James the matchmaker – or, alternatively, a not-so-straight definitely-dead king and a cup of coffee.Based on:"There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam i’m taking, so whatever i don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are, i’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in."





	James the matchmaker

If there was one thing Remus didn’t like about being a poor student, it was the lack of internet in his room. The house-owner didn’t care about it and Remus couldn’t afford it himself. So every time he had to explore the internet or something, he had to go to the university or to a coffee shop.

This day it wasn’t any different. He had an online exam he had to take, an essay he had to write on spot, and they weren’t allowed to go to the university. Why was a very good question to ask. It wasn’t like they couldn’t communicate with each other outside school. It was also a holiday – really, were they even allowed to have an exam on freaking Christmas? – so most coffee shops were closed, and Remus was fucked.

With a lot of luck and determination he had eventually found a coffee shop that wasn’t closed, so with a coffee next to him he opened his laptop, just in time for the exam to start.

It was a pretty difficult subject and a quite long exam, so Remus found himself struggling, but he knew that if he had enough time he might even pass. That was his only hope, so when his laptop told him after like twenty minutes ‘5% battery left. Please plug in charger’ he nearly had a heart attack. He had charged his laptop before of course, but apparently not enough. He was so screwed.

In a blind state of panic he tried to find his charger and a plug. The first part he succeeded in – of course, he knew his charger was in his bag – but the second part he failed. There was just no plug anywhere to be found.

Well, that was a lie. There was a plug, next to the only other customer of the coffee shop. It was a young man, around Remus’ age and he was handsome. Too handsome. It was the kind of guy Remus was very attracted to, but one he would never have the guts for to talk to. He looked like he could murder Remus with just one look, and he looked like he wanted to be left alone, so he would probably hit anyone who would even come close.

Without hesitation – no, with a lot of hesitation actually, but Remus didn’t want to admit that. He had to pass this subject so he had no choice – Remus grabbed his bag, his laptop and his coffee, and moved to the seat next to the stranger. The man didn’t even use the plug, for Heaven’s sake!

“I need the plug,” he said when he saw the man open his mouth to protest. He sounded a lot more confident than he was, as his heart was beating fast. The man still looked like he wanted to protest, but Remus ignored him and continued with his exam. Not that he understood anything about the questions though.

It took like five minutes for the stranger to get up and walk away. Five long minutes where Remus didn’t do anything, as he was completely stuck. He never had had the intention to chase away the man, but it had happened. He couldn’t worry about that now. He. Had. To. Focus.

When a coffee was put in front of him, he looked up. The stranger had returned. “You look like you need another coffee,” he said, while gesturing to the coffee.

“Oh, thank you,” Remus said, not knowing what to say or do. Had the handsome stranger just bought coffee for him?

“I’m Sirius, by the way.” His smile was magical and Remus really had to focus not to lose himself in it. Together with his beautiful eyes, he was like a god.

“R- Remus,” he stuttered, before gesturing to his laptop. “I’m sorry, I really need to focus on my exam.” He didn’t want it though. He wanted to talk to the god – Sirius – and do stupid things, and regret everything he had said, and tell himself later that Sirius didn’t like guys anyway so it didn’t matter because he had no chance.

“What is it about?”

“The impact King James’ relationships with men had on today’s society.” They were discussing the history of Scotland, including  King James and his reign, in the subject, and _of course_ the not-so-openly-definitely-closeted-gay-student got this subject to write about. Did the lecturer know or was it just coincidence? Remus wasn’t completely sure.

“Don’t forget his order to translate the Bible so he could fuck his boyfriend,” Sirius commented before taking a sip of his own coffee. Remus didn’t even thank him, but wrote it down immediately and continued on his essay. Guided by Sirius’ comments, the coffee and a lot of luck, he managed to hit the right amount of words just in time.

“Thank you,” he said, when he had send it away. “I truly don’t know what I would have done without your help.” Even though he had sat next to Sirius for the past hour and a half, he was still kinda impressed by Sirius’ looks. He couldn’t imagine that he wouldn’t be impressed (and kinda turned on) by them, no matter how long he would stare at him. Not that he was staring at Sirius! Of course not!

“How do you know all this stuff?” he asked. It wasn’t like it was a very well-known subject.

Sirius laughed. “My best friend’s name is James. I’m obligated to know everything about any James in history. He has told me more than enough times.”

These words caused Remus to feel… disappointed? It was just to tease his friend. He probably shouted any time that James wanted something that it would be possible after translating the Bible, or something like that. Just a friendly joke, that was all.

“But does he know everything about stars, then?” Remus asked. Sirius laughed once again. Remus couldn’t get enough of the sound. Was it possible to actually sound like an angel? Or was he starting to hallucinate? Maybe Sirius had put something in his coffee. How else was it possible to feel a bit lightheaded just because someone smiled at him?

“Unfortunately no,” he answered. He pushed his hair back, making him look even more like a model. Maybe Remus _was_ staring at him. “But he knows all the dog jokes.”

Remus snorted. “I feel your pain.” It wouldn’t be the first time someone would howl or make wolf jokes. It was your fate as Wolf McWerewolf.

He closed his laptop and started to put his stuff away, as Sirius ordered a new cup of coffee for himself. Or, at least that was what Remus thought, because just as he had closed his bag and had started to put on his jacket, a new coffee came in view.

“For the ride home,” Sirius said. Remus wanted to refuse. He couldn’t let this very handsome stranger, but a stranger nontheless, buy all this coffee for him! But Sirius gave him a stern look. _Take it_ , he seemed to say. _I don’t take no for an answer._

A bit bewildered Remus accepted and he thanked Sirius, both for the coffee and for saving his essay. Sirius just laughed – and Remus felt his organs twist – and waved his words away.

“Just don’t lose it, okay?”

It was a strange answer but Remus had to run to catch the bus, so he had no time to keep talking to Sirius. Otherwise he would be stuck here for at least half an hour, and he had another exam the day after. How tempting staying here with Sirius sounded, he truly had no choice. 

Only when he was sitting in the bus and started to drink his coffee, he noticed the handwriting on it.

_Want to catch a coffee to discuss your results?_

Underneath it was a phone number written.


End file.
